Kenny James
Kenny James (full name: Kenneth James, Kenny W. James, Kenny Wendell James, Kenneth W. James, or Kenneth Wendell James,) is an American voice actor who began sporadically voicing Bowser in 2007. His debut as Bowser was in Super Mario Galaxy, and in 2008, he returned to the role in Mario Kart Wii. Earlier that year, however, Eric Newsome provided Bowser's voice in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and later that year, Scott Burns returned to the voice of Bowser in Mario Super Sluggers. In 2009, James reprised the role once more in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story and New Super Mario Bros. Wii. In 2010, James reprised the role of Bowser once again in Super Mario Galaxy 2 and Mario Sports Mix. In Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games in 2011, James provides the voice of Bowser once again and still voices him to this day. Voices Bowser (2005, 2007-present) Dry Bowser (2008-present) Dark Bowser (2009) Dreamy Bowser (2013) Paper Bowser (2012-present) Shiny RoboBowser (2015-2016) Mini Bowser (2016) Meowser (2013) Black Bowser (2016) Bowletta (2017) Super Team (2005) Games that he portrayed as Bowser * Super Mario Strikers – Super Team1 / Bowser (2005) * Super Mario Galaxy – Bowser (2007) * Mario Kart Wii – Bowser / Dry Bowser (2008) * Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story – Bowser / Dark Bowser (2009) * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games – Dry Bowser (2009) * New Super Mario Bros. Wii – Bowser (2009) * Super Mario Galaxy 2 – Bowser (with Scott Burns) (2010) * Mario Sports Mix – Bowser (2010) * Super Mario 3D Land – Bowser / Dry Bowser (2011) * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games – Bowser / Dry Bowser (2011) * Fortune Street – Bowser (2011) * Mario Kart 7 – Bowser (2011) * Mario Party 9 – Bowser (2012) * Mario Tennis Open – Dry Bowser (2012) * New Super Mario Bros. 2 – Bowser / Dry Bowser (2012) * Paper Mario: Sticker Star – Paper Bowser / Bowser Snow Statue (2012) * New Super Mario Bros. U – Bowser (2012) * New Super Luigi U – Bowser (2013) * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team – Bowser / Dreamy Bowser (2013) * Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games — Bowser / Dry Bowser (2013) * Super Mario 3D World – Bowser / Meowser (2013) * Mario Party: Island Tour – Bowser / Dry Bowser (2013) * Yoshi's New Island – Bowser (2014) * Mario Golf: World Tour – Bowser (2014) * Mario Kart 8 – Bowser / Dry Bowser (2014) * Mario Party 10 – Bowser / Dry Bowser (2015) * Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition – Bowser / Dry Bowser (2015) * Super Mario Maker – Bowser (2015) * Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash – Bowser / Dry Bowser (2015) * Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam – Bowser / Paper Bowser / Dry Bowser / Shiny RoboBowser (2015-2016) * Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge – Mini Bowser (2016) * Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games – Bowser / Dry Bowser (2016) * Paper Mario: Color Splash – Paper Bowser / Black Bowser (2016) * Mario Party: Star Rush – Bowser (2016) * Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS ''– Bowser (2016) * ''Super Mario Run ''– Bowser (2016) * ''Mario Sports Superstars - ''Bowser (2017) * ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe - Bowser / Dry Bowser (2017) * Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle - Bowser (2017) * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions - Bowser / Bowletta (2017) * Super Mario Odyssey - Bowser (2017) * Mario Party: The Top 100 - Bowser (2017) * Mario Tennis Aces (2018) - Bowser / Dry Bowser (2018) Category:People Category:Voice Actors